Stargate X
by Agent Blackhawk Carter
Summary: COMPLETE! What happens when a group of strangers show up at Sam's house? And why are they so interested in Cassie? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for the characters Alex Titus/Talos, Sage, and Dusty Carter/Tempest, though their mutant powers are based off of other powers.

Notes: Be nice to me since this is my first story. If you flame me I will be forced to send my army of radioactive purple penguins after you.

Pairings: Sam/Kurt, Cassie/Sage, Ororo/Dusty

Season: Post Season Seven AU

Chapter One

Samantha Carter took a sip of beer as Jack flipped the hamburgers and hotdogs on her grill. Daniel and Teal'c were sitting at the picnic table discussing other movie than Star Wars possibilities to watch that night.

"So sir, how goes running the base?" Sam asked.

"I'd rather be off-world," he muttered. He took a swig of beer and sighed. "I don't know how Hammond put up with it."

Sam chuckled. "That makes two of us sir."

"Do you require assistance?" they heard Teal'c ask someone. They turned and looked at where Teal'c was.

A man dressed in black boots with silver greaves, a design etched onto them, black pants, a black shirt, black gloves, and a short silver chain necklace stood just off of the patio. A long tan duster blew in the slight breeze, red sword-like crosses on each sleeve, the collar turned up. He had short blond hair and a scar ran in between his eyes from left to right in a downward direction.

"Hello…" Daniel slowly said, looking at Sam and Jack, a brow arched.

"Think you might have the wrong house," Jack said.

"Alex…what the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked, walking over to him, her blue eyes warm and a smile on her face. The two embraced.

"Can't an old friend just stop by to say hi?" he asked, grinning.

She chuckled and shrugged. "I guess an old friend can," she admitted.

"Gonna introduce us Carter?" Jack asked.

She nodded. "This is my old friend from school, Alex Titus. Alex, these are my friends from work: Daniel Jackson, Jack O'Neill, and Murray."

"Pleasure," Alex greeted. "So how's your brother and them doing?"

"Pretty good," Sam replied. "It's been a while since I've seen my Dad, but last I heard he was fit as a fiddle."

"Cool," he said. He glanced down at his watch. "Well, I gotta go, but I'm in town for a few days. Give me a call sometime so we can hang. You'll know where to find me. Nice meeting you all," he said to the others and walked away.

"Met him in school?" Jack asked, quirking a brow.

"We were just friends," Sam replied. "We went to the same prep school in New York." She took a long drink of her beer before setting it down.

"Prep school?" Daniel asked, his eyes wide.

Sam's face flushed. "Yeah. It's where I went to high school."

"Only geniuses get in?" Jack asked, his mouth quirked into a smile.

"Gifted students," she answered, hiding a grin in her bottle of beer.

Sam walked into her backyard and sat on the hammock that she had set up. She reclined back and closed her eyes, a smile stretching her lips as the sun warmed her face. She slowly drifted off to sleep, the romance novel sliding from her hand. A slight breeze ruffled her hair, but she didn't stir.

Several minutes later she awoke, something crushing the leaves in her yard. She smiled and sat up, waving to a small group of people who walked towards her, one of them in a wheelchair. They halted in front of her.

"Good to see you again Samantha," the man in the chair greeted.

"You too Professor Xavier. What brings you to Colorado?"

"I was hoping you'd like to come back to the institute and teach there," he said.

She smiled. "I would, but I love my job here. Maybe in a couple of years or so."

He returned her smile. "I thought as much."

"That wasn't the only reason, was it?" she asked.

"Indeed not," the woman with dark skin and white hair said.

"I've been feeling a fairly strong mutant in this area," the Professor said.

"Any idea on what this mutant's powers are?" Sam asked.

"Telekinesis," the man in sunglasses said.

"Like Jean?" Sam asked. Her brow furrowed. "Know where she lives?"

Xavier nodded. He handed her a piece of paper with an address on it and she closed her eyes, her head bowed. "Is something wrong?"

"I know her," Sam answered. "I work with her mother."

"Then perhaps you could…" Xavier began.

"She won't be allowed to go Professor," Sam interrupted. "For more than one reason. Trust me."

"Sam, she's has great potential. She needs to learn how to control her gifts," the woman said.

"Ororo, she's not gonna be able to go. It's…it's complicated beyond belief," Sam said. "You can ask, but she won't be able to go." Xavier nodded and the group left a few minutes later. Sam let out a breath and walked inside. She picked up her cell phone and punched in Janet's number.

Please review! Or else I shall threaten you with...a rubber chicken!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it, though I wish I did.

Season: Post Seven AU

Notes: As always, reviews are welcome, flames are not.

Chapter Two

"Come on Sam. We can go in the skate park for five minutes," Cassie said, pulling on Sam's arm like a little girl. "Please?" she asked, making puppy eyes at the older woman.

"Fine," Sam relented, unable to say no to the look. Cassie grinned and made a beeline for the park. They walked in and headed over to the freestyle part of the park where a competition was being held. The managed to get to the railings and began watching the skateboarders.

"Hey hot stuff," a voice said from behind. Cassie and Sam whirled around. Alex grinned at them. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Cassie. Cassie, this is my friend from high school, Alex," Sam introduced. "Don't let his smooth talking impress you. He thinks he's hot stuff or something like that."

Alex stuck out his tongue. "You're the hot stuff around here," he teased, earning a glare from Sam. "I'll be good."

"And days in July are ice cold," she retorted.

"They are in Antarctica," he returned with a wide grin.

"Don't remind me," Sam murmured to herself.

Alex looked down at his watch. "Well, time for my run. See you two later." He turned and walked away, pulling a helmet on his head.

"He's nice," Cassie said.

"He is," Sam agreed. "So, how are things going with you?"

"Pretty good…" Cassie slowly said.

Sam frowned. "Something wrong?"

"You remember what happened to me about two years ago, right?" she asked, her voice low. Sam nodded, her anger rising slightly when she remembered what Nirrti had put Cassandra through. "Well, even though she corrected the damage and all that, I still have some…powers left."

"Have they been more active?" Sam asked, looking seriously at the teenager.

"It's hard to control them," the girl confessed. "I'm afraid to tell Mom about them," she added.

"Cass, Janet loves you. And she'd still love you if you grew a second head and a tail or something," Sam said. "And if you want, I'll be there when you tell her."

Cassie nodded, a smile on her face. "I'd appreciate that."

Sam returned the smile. "What're friends for?" They turned their attention back to the course and saw Alex performing some pretty amazing tricks in spite of his size.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Janet asked, sitting down.

Cassie nervously licked her lips and took in a deep breath. "Well…remember when Nirrti did those experiments on me to try and make a hok'taur?" Janet nodded and the girl continued. "Well…I don't think she healed me of all the retrovirus."

"What do you mean?" Janet asked in alarm.

"I still have powers," Cassie said. "And they're getting stronger and harder to control," she finished, nervously shifting from foot to foot.

"That's impossible…we've ran every test on you and found no trace of the virus. It was completely purged of your system," Janet said, walking over to her adopted daughter and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "It must be your imagination."

"There…there might be another explanation," Sam said softly. The two Fraisers looked at her as she stared at the floor.

"Sam? What are you talking about?" Janet demanded.

"Cassie might be a mutant," she said slowly. "It would explain the absence of the retrovirus and how she's still able to move things without touching them."

"But…I'm not from here…" Cassie said, sitting down.

"You're still human," Janet said softly. She looked at Sam. "If the NID find out that her powers are back…" The doctor sat next to Cassandra and held her close.

"And since I can't control them, they'll know…" Cassie sobbed softly.

Sam looked at them and reached a decision. "There's another way."

The two looked at her. "What do you mean?" Janet demanded.

"There's an institute in Westchester, New York that teaches mutants on how to control their powers and live normal lives. It's privately owned and government free," Sam told them. "It's run by a man named Charles Xavier."

"How do you know all that?" Cassie asked, wiping her eyes.

Sam smiled humorlessly. "You're not the only one with gifts," she replied. She picked up her bottle of beer and held it for several moments in her hand. She then set it down and the other two women stared at the melted glass.

"Y…you're a mutant?" they exclaimed in shock.

Sam nodded. "I came into my powers after my mother's death. Professor Xavier came and told me and my father about his school and I went."

"So Jacob knows?" Janet asked.

"Yeah." She turned to Cassie. "The decision is yours to make Cass. But if you do decide to go, I'll come with. Xavier's been bugging me to pick up a teaching job there in any case."

"But what about SG-1?" she asked.

"I'll ask General O'Neill for an extended leave of absence to teach. He's been bugging me to take some downtime," Sam replied. "I'll just say I've been offered a temporary teaching job that I don't want to pass up."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now press that little button that says review. You know you want to...if you don't, blast!


	3. Chapter 3

HUZZAH! My step-dad and his brother-in-law managed to save the story! Although my regular computer is being worked on (apparently I had more viruses on it than they could believe along with some nasty spyware and adware), I have a temp computer. And to show that I'm ecstatic, here's the next chappie!

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine.

Chapter 3

Cassie's eyes widened as they pulled up to the mansion. Sam drove the car into the garage and parked it next to several sports cars. They got out and walked into the mansion through the main doors.

"Cassandra, welcome to my school for the gifted," Xavier said, halting in front of them. "How was your trip?"

"Not so bad," she replied, looking around in amazement. "This place is… incredible," she said.

"What till you see the sub-basements," Sam replied.

"So the mighty Magma has returned," a scruffy looking man said, walking up to them. He had long sideburns and his hair was combed back so that the top looked flat.

"Logan," Sam said with a grin.

"Who's the kid?" he asked, giving Cassie a once over.

"Cassandra Fraiser, our newest student," Xavier said. "Kitty, could you come here?" he asked and a brown haired girl bounced over.

"What's up Professor?" she asked.

"Could you show Cassandra to her room please?" he asked.

"Sure thing!" she said perkily and picked up one of Cassie's suitcases and led the other girl up the stairs.

"So I take it you were wrong in your prediction," the sunglasses man said.

"I suppose I was Scott, but not for the reasons you think," Sam replied.

"Sam, I'd like you to stop by my study later," Xavier said. "We have some things to discuss," he explained a little.

"Of course Professor," she answered. The Professor nodded and wheeled away, the motor to his chair humming slightly. Sam watched him go before heading up to the room she knew she was staying in. She set her things down and walked out onto the balcony, staring at the changing leaves.

SG-X SG-X SG-X SG-X SG-X SG-X SG-X SG-X SG-X

Cassandra leaned on the railing of the back porch, watching some of the kids playing basketball. She had only been there an hour and it had felt like home immediately. Everyone was nice to her and didn't seem to care she was a mutant. She smiled and sighed happily.

"You seem to be settling in well," a red head stated, standing next to her.

Cassie turned and nodded. "It feels just like home. I'm Cassie."

"Jean Grey," the woman replied. "The Professor told me your mutant ability is telekinesis," she said after a moment.

Cassie nodded. "Yeah. Can't really control it all that well though."

Jean smiled reassuringly. "Give it time. With practice and training, you'll learn to master them or at the very least gain some control over them. When I was coming into my powers, whenever I had a nightmare the entire room would shake."

"So you're telekinetic as well?" Cassie asked.

Jean nodded. "With some minor telepathy. Most likely I'll be the one helping you learn how to use and control your powers."

"Cool," Cassie said. She looked over and her eyes widened when she saw Alex. "He's a mutant too?"

"You've met Alex Titus?" Jean asked.

Cassie nodded. "Sam introduced us at a skate park in Colorado about a week ago," she said.

"Alex is a mutant. His ability allows him to transform his skin into organic metal and nearly becomes invincible. He can withstand hotter temperatures and can lift heavy objects like they were nothing," Jean told her. "He became good friends with Sam when she was here." She smiled softly. "You'd never expect such a compassionate heart in him," she added.

Alex walked over and sat up on the railing. "Afternoon ladies," he greeted.

"Alex. How are you doing?" Jean asked.

"Very well. And you?" he queried.

"Same. Alex, you remember Cassie, don't you?"

He smiled warmly. "Of course I do. She was at the skate park with Sam back in Colorado. Welcome to the institute."

"Thanks," Cassie said.

"Where you off to?" Jean asked.

"The Danger Room for some training," he answered, slipping off of the railing. He nodded to them and walked away.

"What the Danger Room?" Cassie inquired.

"It's a training room that allows us to practice using our abilities and helps us learn how to fight in different scenerios."

"You guys fight?" Cassie asked.

Jean nodded. "If we're needed. There's another group of mutants known as the Brotherhood who think that they're superior to normal humans and will stop at nothing to achieve mutant supremacy on Earth. Whenever they show up the X-Men fly in and protect the innocent people they try and hurt."

"X-Men?"

Jean smiled. "Let's go inside and find the Professor. He'll be able to explain it better than I can."

SG-X SG-X SG-X SG-X SG-X SG-X SG-X SG-X SG-X

"Settling in okay?" Sam asked a few days later, peeking in on Cassie.

Cassie nodded. "This place is amazing. Was it like then when you went here?"

Sam smiled. "It was a little less high tech, but it was about the same. Everyone treating you okay?"

"Yeah. I like Dr. Grey a lot. She reminds me of Mom a little," Cassie said.

"You can call her Jean if you want," Sam said. "And just hope you never get injured in the Danger Room or seriously hurt. She can be a bit more…pushy than Janet is," Sam went on.

Cassie grinned. "I'll do my best." She closed the book she was reading and looked at Sam. "Will I have to go into the Danger Room?"

Sam nodded. "That's kinda why I'm here. Xavier would like you to come down and go in. Just to test out your powers though, nothing serious or strenuous."

Cassie nodded and stood, stretching her back. "Did you have to do it?" she asked, joining Sam and the pair headed for the elevator.

Sam chuckled. "Yes, and I accidentally blew the room up."

"No way!" the teen exclaimed in shock. "You blew the room up?"

Sam's face reddened slightly. "Yeah. Scared Logan and the others a little too," she added as the doors opened.

"What scared me?" the man demanded.

"The time I blew up the Danger Room," Sam said.

"I was not scared," Logan returned, leading the way to the Danger Room.

"Oh please, I could hear your skeleton shaking all the way in the Danger Room," Sam retorted, a grin on her face.

He snorted, but a grin was on his face. "C'mon. The Professor wants to see what the kid can do."

Sam guided Cassie to a room. "You can change into some more appropriate clothes in there," she said.

Cassie nodded and walked in, looking at the uniforms that lined the walls. Walking over to a bin that didn't have names on them, she picked a few up before she found one that fit her. She put it on and walked out.

Sam looked over as Cassie walked out. The teen was wearing some comfortable black leather pants, black boots, and a tight fitting black tank top, an X on the left chest. Gloves covered her hands. She smiled timidly.

"Looking sharp," Sam commented. "This way." She led her down to the Danger Room. They walked in and the Professor smiled. He calmly explained what he wanted Cassie to do and she nodded, walking into the Danger Room.

Sam watched as Cassie tore apart one robot after another. She smiled proudly at the teen. "She's good," Logan commented. "And I recognize some of her moves," he added, glancing at Sam.

"Professor…you should take a look at these readings," Scott said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now click that little button that says review. You know you want to. Come on. Click it. It doesn't bite. I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: As usual, if you recognize it, it ain't mine...sadly...:sniffles:

Since I'm in such a good mood, I decided to give you guys another chapter. Enjoy.

_Previously..._

_Sam watched as Cassie tore apart one robot after another. She smiled proudly at the teen. "She's good," Logan commented. "And I recognize some of her moves," he added, glancing at Sam._

_"Professor…you should take a look at these readings," Scott said._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god…" Jean whispered. "These are very close to the same readings as… as…" she said softly.

"Phoenix," Xavier finished, folding his hands together. "End the program Jean." She nodded and shut down the program. Cassie came up, sweating and panting, but a huge grin on her face.

"How'd I do?" she asked.

"It wasn't a test, but you performed exceedingly well," Xavier told her. "Scott, could you show her to the showers?" The younger man nodded and led Cassie out of the room. Xavier turned to the other three.

"Mystique'll wanna get her hands on the kid," Logan said.

"She'll have to go through quite a few people though," Sam returned. "And she'll have a hard time in getting through Cassie's protectors."

"What do you mean?" Jean asked.

Sam allowed herself a small smile. "What I mean is she has three very protective friends who've become uncles to her, not to mention myself and her mother." _And the government_, Sam added silently to herself.

"Mystique is not foolish enough to attempt to take Cassandra. What's more, we don't even know if Mystique knows about Cassandra," Xavier said. The three nodded and drifted out of the room, leaving the Professor alone with his thoughts.

SG-X SG-X SG-X SG-X SG-X SG-X SG-X SG-X SG-X

Cassie silently watched as Alex stood on the back lawn wearing black baggy pants, black boots, and had no shirt on and was doing a kata in spite of the snow. After several long minutes he finished and headed up the steps when he finally noticed her.

"Enjoy the show?" he asked, a grin on his face.

Her face reddened. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's all right Cass. I was just teasing. So what brings you out on this fine cloudy and cold morning?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Bored," she replied.

He smiled. "Give it an hour and the students will be swarming out here for snowball fights."

"Sounds like you've had experience in that," she replied, a grin on her face.

He chuckled. "Guilty. Usually it's student against student but…" he trailed off.

"But what?" she demanded.

"When Sam came to the school a month after I did, we hit it off and became great friends. I made the suggestion that we team up for snowball fights and we were unbeatable. She'd make the snowballs and I'd throw them," he answered. "When Beast finally took a teaching position here, he showed everyone he was better at snowball throwing," he smiled.

"What did Sam and you do?" Cassie demanded.

"Well, she thought it'd be a good idea to make a thin layer of ice on the snowball before I threw it at him," he replied with a grin, not realizing Sam was behind him.

"My good idea?" she demanded, causing him to spin around in shock. "It was your idea! You made me go along with it."

Alex grinned innocently. "I cannot recall as to what you are talking about…" he began. His face suddenly grew serious as did Sam's. "See ya kiddo," he told Cassie, dashing into the mansion.

"Professor Xavier calling the X-Men?" Cassie asked.

Sam nodded. "He wants me there as well. I'll be back later," she told the teenager and hurried after Alex. She walked into the War Room and stood next to Alex, her arms folded over her chest.

"We have a situation," Xavier said without preamble.

"What's wrong Professor?" Ororo asked.

He pressed a button and a hologram of Earth appeared in the middle of the room. "About five minutes ago, an unidentified ship landed in a part of Egypt's desert. Nothing seemed to be out there, but since the ship landed we have picked up a strange energy reading," Xavier began. "Since then, global communications have slowly become disrupted, appearing as if glitches were in the systems."

"So what's the plan?" Logan demanded.

"I'd like for you to go investigate to what the ship is doing there and where it came from if possible," the Professor replied. "You leave immediately."

Sam joined the other X-Men and got suited up in her new X-Man outfit. It was slightly more modest than the one Cassie had worn two months earlier when she had been tested in the Danger Room. Once finished she walked to the hanger and boarded the X-Jet. She sat down in one of the back seats.

"Just like old times," Alex grinned, sitting next to her. He wore baggy black pants, oversized black boots, and a loose fitting black tank top. A pair of large gloves rested on his lap as he buckled himself in.

"That it does Talos," she said, using his code name.

He grinned. "Watch it Magma," he returned, using her code name. She smiled and the rest of the team boarded the plane. They shot out of the hanger and rose into the air. Cyclops, a.k.a. Scott, hit the accelerator and they blasted eastward, heading for Egypt at maximum speed.

"We should try and not be conspicuous," Storm, a.k.a. Ororo, suggested.

"Would never have thought of that," Logan retorted.

"We should be there in about forty-five minutes," Cyclops announced.

Sam looked at the people who had been chosen to come. There was herself, Cyclops, Logan, Storm, and Talos. She glanced out of the front window and wondered briefly if her teammates were en route to Egypt as well. It was a very likely assumption.

Forty minutes passed and Cyclops announced their descent. They landed three miles south of the alien craft and covered the ship with camouflage so it couldn't be seen. They then set out for the ship, Storm keeping a cool breeze around them so they wouldn't overheat or grow sweaty. After two hours or so of walking, they hunched down near the ship behind a dune.

Sam immediately recognized the ship as belonging to a Goa'uld. She couldn't tell which Goa'uld it belonged to, but she didn't care all that much. All she wanted to do was stop the Goa'uld and blow the ship.

"So…how're we gonna get inside?" Talos asked when Sam recognized the distinctive sound of a staff weapon being armed. They turned and Sam held up her hands. They were surrounded by three dozen heavily armed Jaffa.

"Kree!" the leader shouted.

"We don't speak Egyptian," Logan replied, clenching his fists.

"Don't," Sam warned, recognizing the symbol on the foreheads of the Jaffa. It was a contingent belonging to Ba'al. The lead Jaffa smiled when he saw her.

"My master will be most pleased," he said. "Jaffa! Kree!" The Jaffa encircled them and led them to the ship. They halted in the main corridor. "She will see our master. Take the rest to the cells." The Jaffa nodded and split the X-Men up.

The four X-Men soon found themselves hurled into a cell already occupied by three people, two men and a woman. One of the men wore glasses and the other had a gold symbol on his forehead.

"Hello," the man with glasses greeted slowly. "Who're you?"

"That's none of yer concern four eyes," Logan snapped.

"Zip it Wolverine," Cyclops ordered. He turned to the three. "I'm Cyclops, leader of the X-Men. This is Storm, Wolverine, and Talos."

"Talos? He was the giant protector of Minos," the man said. He turned to his companions. "It was an island in ancient Greece…" he began.

"Doctor Jackson, now is not the time," the small woman said. "I'm Captain Hailey. This is Dr. Daniel Jackson and…"

"I am Teal'c," the large man said.

"Hey…I recognize you two from that barbecue Sam had at her house a few months ago," Talos said.

"You are Alex Titus, are you not?" Teal'c asked.

"Yeah. I thought you were Murray," he replied. A scream reached their ears suddenly and Storm ran to the wall, looking up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now click that review button else I will not update faster.


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter! Hurray! Hope you guys enjoy it. And thanks for the nice reviews. More will make me update on a daily basis...:hinthint:

Disclaimer-I own nothing.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Previously..._

_A scream reached their ears suddenly and Storm ran to the wall, looking up._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We must get out of here and help Magma," she said.

"These cells are quite inescapable without help," Teal'c said.

"We've been in worse scrapes," Cyclops said, looking at the top of the cell. They had been placed in one of Ba'al's classic gravity cells. "Wolverine, think you could climb out?" he asked.

Before he could reply, gravity shifted and a figure was hurled into the cell. A moment later the gravity shifted again and the figure slid down to the others. Talos quickly moved forward and caught the person.

"Magma…Magma you okay?" he asked, setting her gently on the floor.

A groan escaped her lips. "Damn I forgot how much that sucks," she grumbled, sitting up slowly. She began muttering some curses under her breath. She let out a breath and with Talos' help, stood up.

"They torture you?" he asked.

"To death," she confirmed.

"But you're standing in front of us," Cyclops said.

"The Goa'uld possess something called a sarcophagus that can heal any injury and bring anyone back to life…providing they haven't been dead that long," Daniel said.

"Daniel?" Sam asked, shoving the X-Men aside. "Nice to see you guys still get captured on a regular basis."

"Colonel Carter? What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were in New York teaching," Hailey said.

"I was…I am…don't worry about it," she said.

"Okay then…what are you doing with these X-Men?" Daniel asked.

"Long story," she replied. "We need to blow this ship. Ba'al's on it and he's got about two hundred Kull warriors aboard."

"What do you suggest?" Teal'c asked.

"These guys survived a direct blast of C-4," Hailey added.

"Time out!" Cyclops ordered. He looked at Sam. "Magma, what the hell is going on?" he demanded, his visor bright red.

"Classified," Hailey replied.

"Slim here wasn't talking to you shorty," Logan told her.

"People that's enough!" Sam commanded. "These guys are trustworthy. Both groups," she added, glaring at them. She began explaining everything to her friends. A half hour later she was finished and looked at the group.

"Okay…so how do we get out of here?" Daniel asked, taking the information he had just been given at ease.

"Storm, Wolverine, get to the top and turn off the artificial gravity," Cyclops ordered. The pair nodded and Logan popped his claws and dug them into the wall, heading for the top. Storm gracefully rose in the air and landed on the floor. Logan pulled himself out a moment later. After a few seconds, gravity returned to normal and the rest of the group hurried out.

"What now?" Hailey asked. "The reactor on this ship is different. The room is constantly being pumped in with radiation unless it's being worked on. We have to blow that to blow the ship."

"Get me to the reactor and I'll handle it," Talos said.

"The radiation will kill you," Daniel said.

The tall man grinned and triggered his power. His skin began gleaming and turned completely metallic. He grew several inches in all directions, the shirt, pants, and boots straining with his new form. "I'll live," he replied.

"Whoa…" Daniel said, Hailey nodding in agreement. Teal'c merely arched a brow, positive that Talos could beat him easily. Shots struck wall near them and Talos turned. "It's the Kull!" Daniel yelled.

The shots struck Talos without doing any damage. "Watch our tails!" he roared to the other X-Men. He ran forward and grappled with the Kull. He slammed his fist into the warrior's gut and then slammed his fists down on his back. The Kull fell to the floor, dead. The three members of SG-1 walked up.

"That was…wow," Daniel said.

Talos grinned. "You should meet my friend Colossus then," he said. "He has the same ability." He turned to Sam and Hailey, returning to normal. "Which way?"

"Down the hall and the last left," Hailey answered. The group moved down and after several minutes they reached the doors outside of the reactor.

"Once you destroy the reactor you'll have five minutes to get the hell out of here," Sam told him.

He nodded. "Blast me a way out," he began to say when the ship suddenly shook and they had to latch onto the walls to stay standing.

"I believe we are no longer on Earth," Teal'c calmly said, leaning on his staff.

"So what do we do now?" Logan demanded.

"We can get to the cargo ships and get out that way," Daniel said.

"But they're on the other side of the ship. It takes longer than five minutes to get there at a dead run," Hailey said.

"We will not have to worry about that," Storm said, looking at the Jaffa surrounding them. They soon found themselves shoved into Ba'al's throne room and shoved to their knees.

"Well, well, well," he said. "You actually managed to escape, however briefly." He rose to his feet and walked over to Sam. "You will make an excellent queen," he said, caressing her face with his hand.

"Get yer hands off of her!" Logan snarled, lunging to his feet. The Jaffa latched onto him and pulled him down.

"Bring the queen," Ba'al said, ignoring the outburst.

Talos threw the Jaffa off of him and rushed Ba'al. Before he went three steps a zat blast struck him from behind and he crumpled to the floor, hanging on to consciousness. Six Jaffa entered the room, carrying a tank between them. They halted in front of Ba'al and bowed their heads. Ba'al turned to Sam and held up his hand with the hand device. Sam began struggling, but her efforts grew weaker when Ba'al activated the weapon. She grew limp in the Jaffa's grasp.

Storm, Cyclops, Logan, Daniel, and Teal'c strained to reach Sam as the Goa'uld was placed on the back of her neck. "No!" Daniel cried as the parasite started sliding into the back of Sam's neck. She screamed, shutting her eyes tightly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now review or I shan't update...even though I have the story finished...review I say!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this chapter is kinda short, but you'll live. I also apologize if these last few chapters weren't that great, but the muse made me write it like this.

Disclaimer: not mine sadly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Previously..._

_Storm, Cyclops, Logan, Daniel, and Teal'c strained to reach Sam as the Goa'uld was placed on the back of her neck. "No!" Daniel cried as the parasite started sliding into the back of Sam's neck. She screamed, shutting her eyes tightly_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Talos activated his power and rose to his feet, his metallic face cold. He gripped two Jaffa and slammed their skulls together. Their heads made a resounding crack against each other and they fell to the floor.

Ba'al turned, his eyes widening when he saw Talos. "What are you?"

"You're death!" Talos growled, grabbing Ba'al and pulling him into a bear hug. Ba'al's ribs began to crack and his vision began to blur.

"Jaffa…kree!" he whispered hoarsely. "Release me or she dies," he told him, nodding towards Sam.

Talos smiled. "Take another look at her."

Ba'al turned and his eyes widened. Sam was completely engulfed in flame, the Goa'uld falling on the floor, blackened from the fire. Sam turned to Ba'al, the flames disappearing. She smiled.

"You…you are not human," he said, fear in his voice.

Logan hurled the Jaffa off of him and grinned, popping his claws. "You got no idea in who yer messing with." He slashed at several Jaffa while the others dealt with the remaining Jaffa.

Talos grasped Ba'al's head in his hands. "You may die now," he whispered, squeezing. Ba'al's head cracked loudly and he fell to the floor, dead. Talos returned to normal, his face unreadable.

"Hailey, set the self-destruct," Sam ordered. "Let's get out of here." They nodded and Hailey and Teal'c activated the self-destruct. The group then ran for the cargo ship and Teal'c and Sam sat at the controls, blasting out of the ship as it began to explode. Teal'c activated the shields and the blast wave shook the small vessel violently.

"Everyone okay?" Cyclops asked.

"Peachy," Logan growled, picking himself up.

"What now?" Hailey asked.

"You guys go back to the SGC and tell General O'Neill that the ship and Ba'al are dead. And of course, not mentioning you ran into me and the X-Men," Sam said. They nodded in understanding and Sam guided the cargo ship to the place where the X-Jet was and the X-Men left the ship.

"Keep in touch Sam," Daniel said.

"Same to you," she replied, hugging them all. She boarded the plane with the others and took one final look back as the cargo ship rose into the air and flew off. Sam let out a breath and sat down in one of the seats, buckling herself in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Now click that little button that says review else you will be forced to cut down the mightiest tree with...a toothpick!**

**King Arthur: Cut down a tree with a toothpick? It can't be done!**

**You said the word!**

**Management: we apologize for the crossover. those responsible have been sacked.**

**Author: you can't sack me! I wrote this story!...and we're going on a tangent...just review and this shouldn't happen again...reviews keep me semi-sane.**


	7. Chapter 7

Here's your next daily chapter. Cheers!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Previously..._

_"Same to you," she replied, hugging them all. She boarded the plane with the others and took one final look back as the cargo ship rose into the air and flew off. Sam let out a breath and sat down in one of the seats, buckling herself in._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How'd it go?" Cassie asked the next day.

"Same old, same old," Sam answered. "Tortured to death and brought back, nearly turned into a Goa'uld…the usual," she added, a grin on her face.

"Which Goa'uld?" Cassie asked, her voice low.

"Ba'al," Sam replied. "Alex crushed some manners into his head."

"Ouch," Cassie winced, having seen the man's powers. "Run into SG-1?"

Sam nodded. "They had been captured before us."

"So they know about mutants?" the girl queried.

"Yeah, but they won't tell anyone. And the X-Men won't tell anyone about the SGC," Sam said.

"Mom said that the program might go public soon," Cassie said after a moment.

"Be helpful if it did, though I'm sure there'd be some people wanting to ship every mutant off to some world to live in a colony," the blond said.

"And vice versa," Cassie added.

"Yeah. There's that," Sam said, her mind drifting towards Magneto. She shuddered slightly as she remembered coming face to face with him for the first time. The X-Men had barely won the fight.

"So…were you and Alex ever an item?" Cassie asked slyly, seeing the look on Sam's face as he passed by.

"What? No. We're just good friends," Sam replied. "I was…seeing someone else at the time too."

"Really? Who?" Cassie asked.

"Kurt Wagner," Sam replied. "You haven't met him yet."

"What's he like?" Cassie demanded, her curiosity piqued.

"He's smart, gentle, compassionate, a little religious, but really sweet. Last I heard he was in Germany. I tried to get stationed over there, but…"

"No luck," Cassie finished. Sam nodded, a small smile on her face as she remembered her first true love.

"Hey Pebbles," Logan said, joining them on the railing.

"Pebbles?" Cassie repeated.

"That's what I use to call her anyways," Logan explained, grinning at Sam.

"Before I beat you," Sam replied. "Any new recruits coming in?"

"Yeah. Jean's little brother," he answered.

"She has a kid brother?" Sam asked in shock.

"Yup. His name's Sage Grey," Logan replied. "His powers are exactly like Jean's. Least that's what she said."

"Exactly?" Sam repeated, a hint of worry in her voice.

"For the most part," Logan confirmed. He glanced down at his watch. "Well, I got some newbies to train. Later."

"Good luck," Sam called after him.

Sam sat propped up in the library, absorbed in her book. Cassie was sitting at one of the tables with a few of her new friends studying. She heard something behind her and a pair of arms wrapped around her. A smile formed on her face and she turned.

"Hello Kurt," she greeted, smiling up at his blue face.

"Güten tag Samantha," he replied in a distinct German accent. He easily leapt over the couch and landed lightly on the cushion next to her. "I must confess I was not expecting to see you here."

"Me either, but the daughter of one of my friends at work started developing her powers, and I agreed to come here to keep an eye on her. That and I needed a vacation," she answered, marking her place in her book before closing it.

"So it wasn't to see my wonderful face?" he asked in a mock-hurt tone.

"That was actually reason two," she replied, her smile growing. "So what brings you back here? The Professor said you were in Germany."

"Truth be told, Jean let it slip that you were back when I talked to her a few days ago. So I boarded the first plane I could and came back," he answered.

"You are one of the sweetest people I know," she told him, resting her hand on his. They smiled at each other. Cassie glanced over and immediately turned back to studying, a smile on her face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now review to keep me happy and sane!


	8. Chapter 8

Here's another chapter! Hope you all enjoy it and review!

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize in this story I don't own.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan looked up from working on his motorcycle and his eyes widened as a young man on a brand new sports bike pulled up. The Canadian straightened and watched as the stranger pulled off his helmet. He had shaggy reddish blond hair and looked a little like Jean.

"You must be Sage," Logan said by way of greeting.

"That'd be me," he replied, pulling a small bag from the storage area of the bike. "You Logan?"

"Take it you heard of me," Logan affirmed, a grin on his face.

"From Jean," Sage said.

"Come on in kid. I'll show you to the Professor."

"Thanks," Sage said and followed the shorter man in. Sage was about six foot even, well built, and fairly handsome. Several silver earrings hung in his ears. Three were in his left; two in the cartilage the other in the lobe. Only one dangled from his earlobe in the right ear. A pendant of a wolf hung from a silver chain around his neck. They walked up to the Professor's office and Logan knocked on the door before letting himself in.

Xavier looked up and smiled. "Ah, you must be Sage Grey. I'm Professor Charles Xavier. Welcome."

"Thanks," Sage said, looking around the older man's office.

"Jean should be here in a few moments. She'll show you where you'll be staying and give you a tour of the mansion," Xavier told him. Sage nodded.

"When do you want him to test out his powers?" Logan asked.

"Tomorrow. Let him settle in first Logan," Xavier said.

The door opened and Jean walked in. The two siblings grinned at each other for a greeting. "Professor," Jean said.

"Go ahead and show him around Jean," the bald man said. She nodded and steered her little brother out of the room.

"So how've you been?" she asked after they dumped his stuff in his dorm room.

"Can't complain too much," he replied. "I just can't wait to get a handle on these powers," he added.

"Things move in your sleep?" she asked. He nodded and she smiled. "Happened to me too." They walked down to the lounge and Sage stopped and stared at Cassie. Jean noticed his look and grinned. "Her name's Cassie Fraiser. She'll be a pretty powerful telekinetic once she controls her powers."

Cassie walked over, a somewhat timid smile on her face. "Hi. I'm Cassie."

"Sage," he replied, smiling.

"Why don't I let her finish the tour," Jean said slyly and walked out of the room before either could protest.

"Well…you've probably seen the upstairs and the ground floor. Why don't I show you the subbasement?" she said after a while.

Sage smiled. "I'd like that." She led him to the elevators and they headed down. An hour later they finished the tour. "So…how about some dinner?" he suggested. She nodded and they headed to the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now click that little button that says review. Reviews keep my brain around and I need it for school.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

!Warning! this chapter contains spoilers for "Heroes".

I apologize for the past few chapters being boring, but action never happens all the time. But there will be action soon...and some death...just to warn you...now on with the chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cassie curled up in front of the fire and opened up her book. Kurt sat across from her, his legs folded under him. He looked up and smiled. "Good evening Cassandra. How are you?"

"I'm good. How about you?" she asked.

"Very well, thank you," he replied. "How is young Sage doing?"

"He's gotten a better grip on his powers in the past two weeks. His powers are equivalent to that of Jean's when she's not the Phoenix," she replied.

"A valuable ally," Kurt murmured.

Several students suddenly stormed into the room and turned on the television, flipping it to a news channel. The X-Men and Professor Xavier were close behind. "Sam, what's going on?" Cassie inquired.

"Just watch," Sam replied, standing behind Kurt.

Sage stood near Cassie as the President appeared on the television. Cassie frowned as she recognized Hammond standing behind him along with several other Generals from different countries. Scott told the students to quiet down and he turned up the volume on the set.

_"My fellow Americans and people of the world, I come before you today with the greatest announcement in all of mankind. For the past nine years, a secret government organization, known as Stargate Command, headed by the Air Force has been traveling to thousands of different planets in our galaxy through a device known as the Stargate. It was discovered in 1928 at a dig in Giza, Egypt by Doctor Langford. Nearly seventy years later it was finally activated by Doctor Daniel Jackson. Since then and through the numerous trips through the device, we have found great improvements for our technology as well as new allies against any enemies out in this galaxy. And we have encountered enemies called the Goa'uld. And they have tried to attack and destroy our planet and way of life._

_"All of their efforts, however, have been thwarted by the SGC's first line of defense; a team code named SG-1. The team could not be here today, but I think I speak for everyone when I say my thanks to them for saving our butts. Time and again they have proven their valor and honor by willing to sacrifice their lives for people, human and alien alike, they don't even know. But words cannot express their heroism. This evening, all of the major network TV stations will be showing a documentary from two years ago that my predecessor had made for when the SGC program became public knowledge. It will be shown around the world in every language we have. That's all I have to say. Thank you."_ The President waved away the questions and left the podium.

"We can travel to other worlds? Sweet!" Bobby Drake exclaimed.

"I wonder what other planets are like," Rogue mused.

"Similar to Earth," Cassie replied. Everyone looked at her. "Well…most of them have to be anyways if they're to sustain human life."

"What time is the documentary on?" Jean asked.

"Eight o'clock," Sage answered, looking at the TV Guide.

"Then those who wish to watch it shall come here at seven fifty," Xavier said. "I, for one, am looking forward to it."

He turned his chair and rolled away. The X-Men and some of the students slowly walked away, each talking about the Stargate. Sam sat down on the couch near Cassie when everyone, save for Kurt, had left.

"I wonder what made them decide to tell the public about this Stargate Program," Kurt said after a moment of silence.

Sam shrugged. "It's been kept secret for nine years. I suppose President Hayes thought it was time to come clean…especially with all the close calls they've had," she said, whispering the last part.

"You knew about this program?" Kurt queried.

Sam nodded her head. "I'm the one who found a way to power the Gate and how to dial it." A faint smile touched her lips. "I'm also the leader of SG-1."

Kurt's yellow eyes widened in surprise. "So that is why you have been gone so long and have refused a position on the team for so long."

Sam nodded. "Yeah. I suppose you could call the SGC a galactic version of the X-Men," she said, an amused grin on her face.

Three hours later the lounge was packed with the students, the TV already on the station the documentary was going to be on. Everyone in the mansion was there, including Cassie and Sam though they were at the back of the room. Kurt was perched on top of a small bookshelf while the others had to find comfortable places.

"It's starting!" Scott hollered over the din. Everyone immediately quieted down and turned their attention to the television.

A man with semi-curly, short black hair appeared on the screen in a dark blue suit in front of the flag for the SGC. _"People of the world, thank you for tuning in. My name is Emmett Bregman. About two years ago, I was asked by the President to do a documentary on a top secret project known as Stargate Command. During my stay there, I was overwhelmed by the bravery and courage of every man and woman under the then Commanding Officer of the SGC, General George Hammond. Every day they risked their lives going through an alien device to other worlds to ensure the freedom of all mankind, not just those on Earth._

_"All the teams at the SGC are of vital importance. They are each priceless in their own way. But the one team that everyone at the SGC looks up to is SG-1. This team consists of the then Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Doctor Jackson, and Teal'c. They've risked their lives and, for damn good reasons, have violated orders to protect our planet and the lives of our allies. I was amazed at their selflessness and how they refused to leave anyone, man, woman, child, or otherwise, behind."_

Bregman paused for a moment. _"This documentary deals with the daily happenings of Stargate Command. Though my crew and I were not permitted to document any ongoing activities, the people interviewed convey emotions they've felt while at the SGC. I wish I could have interviewed everyone there to learn all the thoughts and feelings, but SG-1, 2, 3, and Doctor Fraiser should purvey all that the SGC stands for. I will also warn people, there are some graphic images in this documentary that was provided by Doctor Daniel Jackson of SG-1. Enjoy."_

Bregman faded from view and the documentary began with a shot of the Stargate. The first group of people showed on the film were some of the technicians, giving a tour of the Control Room and the Gate Room. Next was Senator Kinsey and several of the students booed at him. Sam and Cassie giggled softly. Janet's interview was next and some of the students, mainly Sage, glanced at Cassie before turning their attention back to the big screen TV.

Finally, the interviews with SG-1 came. Daniel was first and he rambled on about ancient civilizations and how the humans on other planets were taken from Earth thousands of years ago. Next was Teal'c who said very little. After the Jaffa's interview finished, three words appeared on the screen that caused everyone to look at Sam in shock and awe: _Major Samantha Carter, SG-1._ She reddened and shifted uncomfortably.

Her interview finished shortly and Jack appeared, answering Bregman's questions. Bregman next appeared on the screen, his voice a little thick when he spoke. _"The men and women of this command constantly put themselves in harms way. The footage you are now about to see was taped during a real mission by Dr. Jackson. The footage is unedited, but I urge everyone to at least try and watch what you are about to see. It shows what these people are doing on a daily basis and the lengths they go to so they can save one life."_

He faded away and a shaky image of a soldier lying on the ground appeared on the screen. He was clearly in pain as he was trying to apologize to his wife for dying. They could hear Daniel and Janet's voice trying to calm him down when a bright yellow-orange blur whizzed by the camera and struck Janet in the stomach.

_"What happened? Is she hit?"_ the airman on the ground demanded.

_"I got him Dr. Jackson!"_ another airman yelled.

_"Janet? Janet? MEDIC!"_ Daniel screamed, dropping the camera and began administering CPR to the fallen doctor. The image slowly began to fade.

Sam turned to Cassie and noticed tears sliding down her face. "You okay?" she asked softly, resting her arm around her friend.

"She never told me how close she was to death," Cassie whispered softly. Sam hugged the young woman and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Bregman reappeared on the screen. _"Due to the heroic efforts of Major Doctor Janet Fraiser, and the quick action by Dr. Jackson, no one lost their lives that day. Unfortunately, lives are lost in this command."_ Images of fallen soldiers began to appear on the screen. _"These men and women sacrificed their lives so that we can live in ignorant bliss as to what's going on out in the galaxy. I hope for those people who are watching that they realize how trivial the problems on our planet seem and set aside their differences. Thank you for watching."_ The images turned into the flag for the SGC before the credits began rolling.

Everyone turned to Sam, the shock still in their eyes. "Y…you're part of the SGC?" Jubilee sputtered in shock.

Sam nodded. "I'm now the team leader of SG-1." Their eyes bugged out even more. Sam shifted a little. "It's not that big of a deal," she muttered.

"But…don't they care that you're a mutant?" a young boy around thirteen asked.

Sam smiled. "With the things we've seen and had done to us, they probably wouldn't care."

"Things like what?" Rogue asked.

"Lots of things," Sam replied. "Daniel's died a few times, we've all been brainwashed, General O'Neill was almost turned into a Goa'uld and had the Ancient knowledge downloaded into his head, the guys have switched bodies…" she trailed off.

"What about you?" Alex asked.

"Well, I've died once, became a host to a Tok'ra symbiote who died saving my life, been trapped with the others in a prison and in a virtual reality, the team was turned into androids, sent back in time, met myself from an alternate reality, stopped an alien incursion at the SGC, blew up a few ships, blew up a star once too, met an Ascended being, had an alien computer program downloaded in my head, been hunted by a Goa'uld warrior known as a Kull, been in a space race, hallucinated on a space ship, and I was kidnapped by a dying man who had obtained a Goa'uld and wanted to use it to heal himself and then removed after and thought I held the key to that."

"And yer still sane?" Logan asked, looking at her with new respect.

Sam shrugged. "You get use to it."

"You blew up a sun?" Beast asked, clearly intrigued.

Sam nodded. "We were on the Tok'ra home world at the time and there was a fleet of Goa'uld motherships on the way. We had a mothership of our own at the time so we used that to fly the Stargate to the sun, dialed a Gate that was being sucked into a black hole, and threw it into the sun. Enough of the sun's elements were sucked through the Gate before it was destroyed that it unbalanced the sun and turned it into a supernova," she explained.

"Fascinating," Beast murmured, going over what Sam had just said in his mind. "A most ingenious solution."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review I say, else you shall hang from the gallows!...or something...


	10. Chapter 10

Another chapter! And there's still much more to come! I'm even working on a sequel right now that will deal more with the Stargate aspect. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it isn't mine...:sniff:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sage pulled on a pair of gloves and flexed his arms; happy with the X-Man uniform he had been given. He walked into the Danger Room as he strapped a sword to his back. Jean looked over and frowned.

"What's with the sword?" she asked.

"It's a back-up," he said. "For the off chance on encountering a SENTINEL or something," he added. "Besides, I'm better with this." He pulled out a collapsible staff much like the one Gambit used.

"Whenever yer ready kid," Logan said.

Sage nodded and walked into the Danger Room for his training. He spun the staff a few times and waited for the robots to appear. A minute passed and four robots came after him. He expertly twirled the staff and knocked the robots down, using his telekinetic powers to enhance his strikes. He leapt over the robots and spun around, knocking their legs off. More drones came in and sweat began beading on Sage's forehead as he fought.

"He's getting tired," Jean stated.

"Might wanna pull the plug," Logan said.

"Holy Hannah," Sam breathed.

"What?" Jean demanded.

"Look at the readings the computer is getting," the blond said. Jean and the others did and their eyes widened in shock.

"His powers have developed near the Phoenix's own power," Xavier said, folding his hands in front of him.

"And he seems to have total control over them," Scott said.

"Incredible…" Jean said, awe in her voice.

"We'll need to tell him," Logan said. "He deserves to know."

"Agreed," Xavier said.

"I'll tell him," Jean said.

A short time later he walked out of the Danger Room, weary and sweaty, but a grin on his face. "That was fun."

"Sage…we need to talk," Jean said. He frowned but nodded and they walked out of the Control Room.

Sage watched the new buds on the trees opening up, ignoring everything around him. His sister had told him everything about how powerful he was. She then went on to tell him that she had that kind of power as well, but could not control it that well. When that happened, she turned into the malevolent entity known as the Phoenix.

"Your sister said you might be out here," Cassie said, settling next to him on the branch. She had mastered her telekinetic ability enough to fly, though she could only do it for short distances for now. "What's wrong?"

He remained silent for a while. "I just…found out some unsettling things about my sister and my powers."

"The Phoenix," she said.

He nodded. "It's a bit unnerving to find out whenever your older sister is under great pressure she could lose control and go postal with psychic powers. Even more so when you find out that your powers are on the same level as hers."

"But you have control Sage. And I've noticed that you haven't become a homicidal psychic power wielding maniac as of yet," she told him.

He grinned a little. "That's a lot of comfort."

She rested her hand on his and interlaced her fingers with his own. "There's also me," she whispered softly.

He looked at her, his green eyes softening as he looked at her. "There's that," he agreed and kissed her. They pulled apart and Cassie blushed. "I want to show you something," he said suddenly, standing on the branch. He held out his hand to her.

"Where is it?" she asked, taking his hand.

"You'll have to wait and see," he replied, a mischievous grin on his face.

"How're we getting there?" she questioned.

His grin widened and a carpet that was hanging on a nearby clothesline stretched out and flew to them. He stepped on it and guided her on to it as well. He sat himself down and Cassie followed suit. The carpet took off into the twilight sky.

"This is…gorgeous," Cassie said, a huge smile on her face and her eyes shining. "I've never seen anything like this before."

"I'll show you my favorite spot to go to," he said. The carpet picked up speed and flew them to the Rocky Mountains in Colorado. They halted at an old temple and got off. Cassie looked around at the partially snow-covered ground.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"A hidden temple in the Colorado Rockies," he replied. "When I was a boy, I begged my parents for martial arts training. They finally gave in and brought me here to train. Wanted me to be trained by the best apparently."

"Maybe this is why you can control your telekinetic powers so well," she said. "You must have meditated a lot, giving you a fair bit of mind control."

"I never thought of that," he confessed. He walked to one of the larger ponds and stood on the bridge, leaning on the railing. Cassie followed.

"This place is beautiful," she said. "It's so…tranquil."

"That's why I like it so much," he said. "I felt…I felt at peace. Even when I had gained a black belt here and left I still meditated."

"It became a habit," she said. She shivered a little and he pulled off his leather jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Better?" he asked and she nodded.

"Aren't you cold though?"

He shrugged. "Doesn't bother me all that much. I lived here for several years."

She smiled. "I suppose it wouldn't bother you all that much."

"If you're too cold we can go back," he suggested.

She shook her head. "No. I'd like to stay here for a while longer…with you." She smiled timidly at him after she said that. He held her face with his hands and kissed her, shyly at first but it slowly grew passionate. They broke apart and stared at each other, smiles on their faces.

"We should probably head back. We've been gone for a while and they might be getting worried," Sage said reluctantly.

Cassie nodded and they got back on the carpet and headed east. Cassie leaned in and rested her head on Sage's shoulder, drifting into sleep. He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. All too soon the mansion and its grounds appeared. Sage expertly guided the carpet to Cassie's room and gently shook her awake.

She blinked and got up, a grin on her face. "This is kinda like Disney's Aladdin," she said, laughing softly.

Sage smiled and kissed her hand. "Sleep well Cassie. See you in the morning." He guided the carpet away and Cassie watched him go. She walked into her room and collapsed onto the bed, falling asleep with a smile on her face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now review I say! Else you will be forced to watch something very horrible (I made a copy of if from one of my friends). And that something is...Barney meets the Teletubbies in Pink Fluffy Bunny Land! DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNN!


	11. Chapter 11

Here's your chapter for the day! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

!Warning! There is a character in this chapter!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where were you last night?" Sam asked as Cassie walked out onto the back patio. She immediately noticed the younger woman's faint blush and Sam grinned. "Out with Sage I take it?"

"Maybe," Cassie returned. "How's Kurt?"

"He's good. I keep thinking he's going to propose though."

Cassie frowned. "Why do you say that?"

"He gets flustered whenever someone brings it up," Sam answered. She shrugged. "Maybe it's just wishful thinking."

Cassie's face split into a huge grin. "You want him to propose," she accused.

"I do," Sam agreed, a faint blush on her face. "I care about him so much. He's kind, smart, funny, compassionate, respectful…everything Jonas and Pete weren't," Sam said. "But I don't think he will though."

"Why wouldn't he? He loves you, doesn't he?"

"He does, but because of his mutation…" Sam trailed off.

"Who cares? You two can get married here."

"Who'd marry us though?" Sam demanded.

"I'm sure General Hammond would. Jack would probably do it for crying out loud," Cassie returned.

"He has to propose first though," Sam reminded her friend.

Cassie shrugged and looked out at the basketball court and saw Sage playing a game with Alex, Scott, and Logan. She smiled as Sage dunked the ball. Sam followed her gaze and grinned coyly.

"So…how's Sage?" Sam asked.

"He's fine," Cassie said absently.

"I bet," Sam giggled.

"Hey!" Cassie said, shoving Sam jokingly.

Sam's cell phone rang and she answered it. "Carter. I'm good General, how about you?" she asked. The smile faded from her face. "Sir? What is it?" Cassie saw tears spring into her eyes and immediately knew something bad had happened. "I'll be there by the end of the day sir." She hung up and placed the phone back in her pocket.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Cassie asked.

"I need to go back to the SGC," she answered distractedly, heading inside. Cassie frowned and followed her friend.

"Sam, what is it?" Cassie demanded, shutting the door to her friend's room.

"My Dad's dying," the blond said, collapsing onto the bed, the tears falling from her eyes. "More accurately, Selmak is dying and even if he were able to leave it would still kill them both."

Cassie sat next to her friend and hugged her. "I'm sorry Sam." The teen pushed her own tears aside as she comforted her friend. "When do we leave?" she asked.

"You don't have to…" Sam began.

Cassie cut her off. "General Carter and Selmak were my friends. Of course I have to go." She handed Sam a tissue and walked to the door. "I'll be ready to go in a few minutes." Sam nodded and Cassie walked out, nearly bumping into Kurt.

"Is Samantha okay?" he asked.

"Not really," Cassie whispered. "Her father's dying. She could probably use some comforting from you." He nodded and walked in as she headed to her room.

Kurt silently shut the door behind him and sat on the bed. Sam collapsed against him and he held her. "It's okay Samantha. I'm here." He gently rubbed her back, calming her down.

A few minutes later she broke away, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said.

"For what? Crying because you care about someone you love?" he asked. "Don't be. That makes you a strong person."

"Cassie told you then?"

"She only told me you're father was dying," he answered. "I am willing to go with you," he added. "Professor Xavier had Beast develop a device that will mask what I really look like."

Sam smiled. "I'd like for you to come, but you don't have to feel obligated to come," she said.

"I know. But I want to come so I can be there for you," he replied. She nodded gratefully and began packing some of her things. Kurt helped her before he teleported into his own room to pack his own things. A short time later they were done and went to Xavier to inform him that they had to leave for a few days. He nodded in understanding and told them that Scott would fly them to Colorado in the X-Jet. Sam thanked him and they headed for the hanger.

"You're coming Sage?" Sam asked.

The young man nodded. "If that's not okay…" he began.

"That's fine," Sam replied. He nodded and they boarded the plane.

Sam let out a slow breath as the flag was being folded and taps was playing. The long military coat she wore blew in the slight breeze. Her brother and his family stood on her right while Kurt, Cassie, Sage, Jack, and the rest of the people from the SGC and a few members of the Tok'ra stood on her left.

Sam accepted the flag and the twenty-one gun salute sounded. She said a final goodbye to her father and Selmak as the last round was fired. She clutched the flag tightly to her chest as people began to disperse.

"You okay Sam?" Mark asked, walking over.

"Yeah. Just can't believe he's actually gone," she replied.

Her brother nodded. "He seemed to be doing so well." He ran a hand through his hair. "He worked with you on that Stargate Program, didn't he?"

Sam nodded. "He was the official liaison between us and the Tok'ra."

"Didn't he have one of those…Tok'ra things in him?" he asked.

"Selmak. It's what saved his life from the cancer," she replied. Kurt walked over and snaked his arm around her waist. "Hi Kurt," she said softly. "Mark, this is Kurt. Kurt, this is my older brother Mark."

"A pleasure to meet you," Kurt said, shaking Mark's hand.

"Likewise. When did you two meet?" he asked.

"At the institute," Sam replied.

Mark nodded. "So you're a…you know?"

Kurt nodded. "I am indeed. This however is not my true appearance."

Mark shrugged. "Doesn't matter what you look like." He looked down at his watch. "Well, we've got to get going. Sorry we can't stay longer." He hugged Sam and walked over to his family and they left.

Janet meandered over as did Cassie and Sage. "How you holding up?" Janet asked her friend.

"I'll live," Sam replied. "I had several more years with my father than he should have had. We were closer than ever. I am sad that he's gone, but I know he'll be watching over me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now click the review button I say!...please...


	12. Chapter 12

Today's Daily Installment. And I apologize for the death in the last chapter. When I start writing ideas pop into my fran...er...head...I've been watching Stargate too much...

I own nothing! I am just a broke college student! Now enjoy the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sat in the garage of the Xavier Institute working on her motorcycle. It had been two weeks since her father's death. She straightened and wiped the sweat and grease from her brow.

"Working hard?" Kurt asked after teleporting into the room.

"Nah. I just like working on my bike. It's relaxing," she replied.

"I was wondering if you aren't doing anything tonight, if you'd like to go out," he said, his face turning a darker blue as he blushed.

Sam smiled. "I'd like that. What time?"

"Be ready at seven," he replied. Sam nodded and Kurt vanished from the room. He reappeared outside where Cassie and Sage were sprawled on the lawn depsite the snow.

"How'd it go?" Cassie demanded.

"She agreed. Though…I don't know if I can do this," Kurt said, wringing his hands nervously.

"Kurt, she loves you. You love her. What's so complicated about it? Her brother doesn't care what you look like. Her friends won't care, and she doesn't care," Sage said.

"Besides, you won't know what she'll say until you ask," Cassie put in.

"You are right. I suppose I am more nervous if she says yes," Kurt said. He smiled at the two teens. "Thank you," he said to them and vanished from view.

"Think Sam'll say yes?" Sage asked, stroking Cassie's hair with his right hand.

"I think she will. She cares a lot about him," Cassie replied, floating two snowballs in the air.

"Been practicing I see," he said.

"Yeah," she said, a tinge of red to her cheeks.

"Well, we've been out here long enough. Wanna go in and get warm?" he suggested. She nodded and they headed into the mansion. They took their jackets off and grabbed some hot cocoa from the kitchen. They walked into the TV room and sat down on a couch. A few minutes later Sam came in, a bottle of water in her hand.

"Hey Sam," Cassie greeted. "Bike fixed?"

"Yep. I…" she began when her phone began ringing. She flipped it open. "Carter. Yeah. Go ahead and fax it over." She walked out of the room and up to her own room. Several pieces of paper were resting on the tray when she arrived. She picked them up and her eyes widened in shock and horror.

"I'll call you back. Just make sure no one touches anything where you found this!" she ordered into the phone and slammed it shut. She ran down the steps and into the sublevels where she knew the Professor was.

"Something wrong?" Scott asked as Sam entered the War Room.

"Yeah. We got very big problems." She handed them the pages of text that had been faxed to her. "This was found off-world a few hours ago."

"Oh my god…" Jean whispered. Xavier called all the active X-Men in the mansion down to the War Room.

"What's up?" Sage asked, looking at the senior members of the X-Men.

"These ruins are warnings written down by monks millennia ago on the tomb of one of the most dangerous and powerful mutants of all time. He was aptly named Apocalypse," Xavier said. "Scott, get the X-Jet ready. The X-Men are going off-world whether the SGC likes it or not."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun dun duuuunnnnnn! The plot is thickening...as is my chocolate pudding...now review or you won't get any pudding!


	13. Chapter 13

Another chapter! Woot! And we're about halfway(ish) through the story! Isn't that exciting? I am currently attempting to write a sequel to this, but it's not working out so well. Haven't gotten any inspiration for a sequel, but I have gotten inspirations for other SG-1 stories. Hopefully I'll have enough written to post. Now on with the story!

If you recognize it, it is not mine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sage pulled on his uniform and looked over at Logan, who he had taken a liking to. "Is this Apocalypse really that bad?"

"Worse," Logan replied, adjusting his gloves. "He'll kill all of humanity and whoever stands in his way."

"How'd you guys stop him last time?" Cassie inquired.

"Luck," he returned. "We managed to wear him down enough to take care of him, but it was close."

The three headed out to the X-Jet and climbed on board. The X-Men going on the mission were Jean Grey, Wolverine, Cyclops, Storm, Rogue, Nightcrawler, Talos, Gambit, Jubilee, Iceman, and Beast along with Sam, Cassie, and Sage.

Sam sat down in the pilot's seat opposite of Cyclops and the two began to run through the start-up sequence.

Sage buckled himself into one of the few remaining seats. He nervously looked out of the window when a reassuring hand rested on his shoulder. He looked up at his sister and smiled.

"Nervous?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

"A little," he admitted. "I just…I just have this feeling that something really bad is going to happen."

"So do I," Jean admitted. "I just hope we can stop whatever's in that tomb."

"You don't think it's Apocalypse?" he asked.

She shook her head. "He was confined to this planet. I think whoever's in this tomb is just as great a threat, but it's not Apocalypse."

SG-X SG-X SG-X SG-X SG-X SG-X SG-X SG-X SG-X SG-X SG-X

"Sir! There's an unidentified craft heading straight for the base," Davis said to General O'Neill.

"Are they responding?" he asked.

"They want to talk with you," Davis returned.

Jack nodded and went down to the Control Room. "This is Major General Jack O'Neill, commanding officer of the SGC. Identify yourselves."

A picture appeared on the monitors and Sam grinned at the shocked faces she knew everyone would have. "This is Magma of the X-Men. It's good to see you again sir," she said.

"Carter? What the hell are you flying?" Jack demanded.

"The X-Jet," she replied. "Requesting permission to land at the following coordinates," she said, sending the information.

"Granted. SG-1'll escort you all down to the Briefing Room," Jack informed them. The transmission ended and he called up SG-1 to head up to the surface. He walked up to the Briefing Room and waited for several minutes before thirteen people plus Sam walked into the room behind SG-1.

Jack frowned when he saw the uniform Sam was wearing. "What brings you all to the SGC?" he asked, motioning for them all to sit. All but Wolverine, Talos, and Nightcrawler, as well as SG-1, sat in the seats.

"The writing you found on the planet that was faxed to me," Sam answered. "We've encountered something like it before."

"No we haven't," Jack said.

"I was referring to the X-Men sir," Sam said.

"Ah," Jack said. He had pressured Daniel into telling him exactly what had happened with Ba'al by depriving the archaeologist of coffee and peace and quiet. After several hours of this torture Daniel had finally relented.

"Where'd you encounter this writing?" Daniel asked.

"Someplace unpleasant," Wolverine told him. "Most of it was destroyed when we fought Apocalypse."

"Who?" a man asked from the corner.

"This is Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell, the leader of SG-1," Jack said. "This is Teal'c, Daniel Jackson, and Major Jennifer Hailey."

"Major?" Sam asked, quirking a brow.

Hailey blushed. "I just saved the world twice," she mumbled.

Sam laughed. "Save it enough times and you'll be a Lieutenant Colonel in no time," she teased.

"Who are your friends Sam?" Cameron asked.

"Cyclops, Jean Grey, Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Beast, Talos, Storm, Rogue, Gambit, Jubilee, Iceman, and Sage," she introduced, skipping over Cassie. "These guys have fought against Apocalypse."

"Sage, Cassandra, and you fought against this Apocalypse guy?" Jack asked skeptically, a brow arched.

"Sage and Cassie obviously didn't, but I did," Sam said. "It's something I don't want to experience again."

"Then why go on this mission?" Jack queried.

"What makes you think we're here for a mission?" Cyclops asked.

"Dressed in what appears to be uniforms, you have over a dozen of you here, and from what I can tell, some of the more powerful mutants. That screams mission," Cameron said.

Sam's smile held no humor. "We'd like to go through the Gate to the planet you found these coordinates at. Mostly to see who's in it and if it poses any danger to the galaxy," she said.

"I'll give the President a call, tell him the situation," Jack said and went into his office. The door closed behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please be kind and review. Reviews keep my penguin army happy and well fed.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for all the reviews! As a reward, here's today's chapter!

I own nothing you recognize in this story. Now read and enjoy it, or else!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The X-Men along with SG-1 stood in the Gate Room, watching the Stargate chevrons lock. Sam kept an eye on Cassie, wary that the device that had been implanted in her chest over six years ago could reactivate and kill them all. So far, the teen had yet to pass out or become sick.

"Chevron seven locked!" Davis shouted and the Stargate flared to life.

"Most impressive," Beast said in awe.

"I'll show you how it works when we get back," Sam said as SG-1 headed up the ramp. She waved to Jack and the others in theControl Roomand led the X-Men up the ramp and through the Gate. She felt the familiar sensation of Gate travel before emerging from the other side.

"That was a trip," Wolverine said, looking at the Stargate as it deactivated.

"Always is," Hailey said.

"Where'd you find the writing?" Cyclops asked.

"Few miles this way," Cameron replied and led the way into the forest. About an hour later they emerged into a large clearing, ruins scattered around in front of a cave.

"No one's been in the cave yet. We've been trying to figure out the writing first," Daniel said.

Beast looked at the writing and pulled out a book. He opened it up and began examining the markings and making references to the book. Daniel walked over to him and peered over Beast's shoulder.

"You have a cipher for this?" he asked.

"Indeed," Beast said, showing him the book. "Though some of these markings are worn down and will be more difficult to translate."

"Why don't a few of us go inspect the cave, make sure nothing's alive in there?" Wolverine suggested, bored already.

"All right. Take Talos, Nightcrawler, Rogue, and Gambit with you," Cyclops returned after a moment.

"I'd like to go in too," Sage said. Cyclops nodded and the six X-Men headed for the cave entrance.

"Stay in contact," Cameron called after them. Wolverine waved in understanding and disappeared into the cave.

After an hour Beast closed his book and sighed. "There is no danger as long as anyone with mental abilities doesn't go in the cave."

"What happens if they do?" Jean demanded, worry in her voice.

"According to the text, if they're pure of heart nothing will happen," Daniel said.

"And if they aren't?" Sam asked.

"Something very bad will happen," the archaeologist replied.

"How bad?" Cassie questioned.

"You know how you guys told us about the Phoenix?" he asked. They nodded. "Well, the entity that would be unleashed would make Phoenix seem like a minor threat."

A sudden eruption threw everyone to the ground. Five bodies came hurtling out of the cave and landed heavily on the ground. Wolverine slowly rose to his feet, blood dripping from a healing cut on his forehead. He spat to the side as Rogue and Talos regained their feet.

"What the hell was that?" Cameron demanded.

"Oh god…" Jean whispered, her eyes wide in horror as she stared at the entrance to the cave. The others followed her gaze and their eyes widened as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who is this new threat that the X-Men and SG-1 have to face? Will the threat kill them all? Why am I speaking in so many questions? Will I ever stop talking like this? Review to find out and tune in tomorrow, same Stargate time, same Stargate channel!


	15. Chapter 15

Here's today's chapter! Enjoy, though I should warn you, there is a character death.

I own nothing you recognize...now if I only had the money to buy them...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Previously, on Stargate X..._

_A sudden eruption threw everyone to the ground. Five bodies came hurtling out of the cave and landed heavily on the ground. Wolverine slowly rose to his feet, blood dripping from a healing cut on his forehead. He spat to the side as Rogue and Talos regained their feet._

_"What the hell was that?" Cameron demanded._

_"Oh god…" Jean whispered, her eyes wide in horror as she stared at the entrance to the cave. The others followed her gaze and their eyes widened as well._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sage was approaching them, a malevolent smile on his face. His eyes were yellow and red rimmed, sending chills down Jean's spine. "So these are the mighty X-Men," he sneered in a deep, growling voice.

"Sage…what…how did…what happened to you?" Jean asked, rising to her feet.

"I've become a god," he replied. "I've been waiting for this moment for years."

"I don't believe that," Jean said.

Sage let his top fall to the ground. The X-Men's eyes were full of shock and horror. Etched into Sage's skin were numerous tattooed symbols and they began glowing blood red. The symbols began to change until they were similar to that of the ruins.

"No…no…" Jean whispered, backing away.

A sadistic grin formed on Sage's face. "Oh yes dear sister. The mighty Damien has returned."

Talos let out a growl and charged Damien. "Talos no!" Jean screamed but it was too late. Damien had thrust out his hand and held the muscular man in his grip. With a vicious, bloodthirsty smile Damien crushed the insides of the metallic mutant.

Damien slowly rose into the air. "The Earth will tremble at my return," he said and vanished from sight. Sam knelt down next to Talos and wiped blood from his lip. "If we can get him back to the infirmary," she began.

"He's dead Sam," Cyclops slowly said. Nightcrawler was murmuring a prayer under his breath.

"We need to get back to Earth," Wolverine said.

"We'll carry him to the Gate. You guys get going," Cameron said. "I have a feeling we'd just get in the way."

They nodded and the X-Men ran for the Gate. They arrived just in time to see it deactivate. Cassie hurriedly pushed the glyphs for Earth and the Stargate sprang to life. Sam sent the GDO code through and they ran into the Event Horizon.

Sam grabbed the railing to keep herself from falling to the floor as soon as they arrived on the other side. She slowly straightened and her mouth hung open in horror. Blood coated the walls of the Gate Room and a severed hand still clutched the metal bar of the railing.

"I'm gonna be sick," Cassie said, her voice shaky.

"I'm right there with ya kid," Wolverine said. The team of mutants slowly made their way down the ramp and began checking the carnage for any survivors.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry the chapter is short, but I like leaving cliffhangers...bwuahahahaha! Now review. The voices in my head demand you to review. :whispers:the voices know everything...


	16. Chapter 16

Here's your chapter. Enjoy.

I own nothing you recognize, so quit bugging me about it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Previously..._

_Sam grabbed the railing to keep herself from falling to the floor as soon as they arrived on the other side. She slowly straightened and her mouth hung open in horror. Blood coated the walls of the Gate Room and a severed hand still clutched the metal bar of the railing._

_"I'm gonna be sick," Cassie said, her voice shaky._

_"I'm right there with ya kid," Wolverine said. The team of mutants slowly made their way down the ramp and began checking the carnage for any survivors._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack looked up as an older man in a wheelchair came into the Briefing Room. His face was grim and Jack could relate. Twenty men and women under his command had died at the hand of one man.

"General O'Neill I presume," Xavier said. "Professor Charles Xavier. I am so sorry for what happened here."

"You should be," Jack growled. "One of your oh-so-precious students killed a score of men and women!"

"Had I known this would have happened, Sage would have never been allowed to go on this mission," Xavier returned.

"Yeah right," Jack snorted.

"If anyone is to blame for this it's me," Jean suddenly said, staring at them all.

"What makes you say that?" Cyclops asked.

"When…when Sage was ten, something happened to him. He not only developed his mutant ability but he became…violent. Our parents tried everything to help him. They even had someone attempt an exorcism, but it didn't work. We had to keep him locked up so he wouldn't hurt anyone," Jean began.

"What changed?" Teal'c asked.

"A monk came to our door one day and said he could help us. He walked down to Sage and placed that wolf necklace on him. He became sedated. The monk explained to us that the pendant would only work for so long. We asked what we could do to make Sage's dark side vanish and we were told that if sacred symbols were inscribed onto his skin, the effects would last.

"We decided to go through with it and arrived at a monastery in Colorado. They tattooed him and Sage's normal self appeared. He stayed there for several years to learn how to control his darker side. Before he left, we were warned that the evil inside of his heart would always remain there, however small it appeared," Jean explained.

"And then when he went into the cave, it awoke his malevolent side," Daniel finished. Jean nodded, a tear escaping from her eyes.

"How do we stop him?" Cameron inquired.

"We can't," Jean said. "He's too powerful, even if I became the Phoenix."

"We have to try though," Cassie said.

"Where would he go Jean?" Xavier asked.

"The monastery, but only he knows where it is," she replied.

"That's not entirely true," Cassie slowly said. "He took me there a while ago, before General Carter died. I know where it is."

Xavier turned to Jack. "I apologize again for the deaths of your people. I will make arrangements to have money wired to this base so that you may give it to the families. A paltry apology though. Lives have no price tags."

Jack nodded. "It's the thought that counts." The X-Men rose to their feet and walked out of the Briefing Room, heading for the surface.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry again for the shortness of the chapter, but I think the next chapter is a little bit longer. Now review or you won't get any pudding. It's finally ready and it's really yummy (according to my muse anyways)...you're not reviewing. How can you have any pudding if you don't review?**


	17. Chapter 17

The confrontation with Damien is here! Who will be victorious; the X-Men or will evil take over? Read to find out!

I own nothing you recognize.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The X-Men slowly entered the monastery and glanced around. They halted when they saw a figure standing over several mutilated bodies. Damien slowly turned to face them and grinned.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to find me," he sneered.

"We can work this out," Xavier said. "But you need to stop."

Damien laughed. "Stop what? Being a god? I think not. I will rule this galaxy. All will bow before me!"

"Guess there's only one way to solve this then," Cyclops said and the X-Men rushed him, multiple powers activating. Damien managed to knock them all back with his telekinesis. He laughed, his voice cruel.

Cassie ran out of the X-Jet and skidded to a halt when she saw the X-Men lying still on the ground. Anger welled up inside of her and she glared at Damien. She shoved both of her hands in front of her and knocked him to the ground.

Damien slowly rose to his feet and wiped a small amount of blood from his lip. "You dare to defy me?" he roared.

"I loved you Sage. The X-Men cared about you! And this is how you repay them? With death by your hand?" she demanded.

"Love is for the weak," he sneered. "I took this body because I knew how powerful it would become. I knew that it would be wasted on the boy Sage. So I claimed it."

"So you really are a demon," she said sadly.

"What are you gonna do about it?" he taunted.

Cassie closed her eyes, not knowing what to do. "_Cassie, this is Sage!_" a voice shouted in her head. "_I don't have much time. You have to stop me by whatever means. It's the only way to make sure I don't hurt anyone else._"

"I can't kill you…" she whispered.

"_You have to. He'll kill you and everyone who stands in his way. I'm limiting his power as much as possible, but I can't do it forever. Right now his powers are on par with the Phoenix. You have to take him out now. I know you can do it. You have to. Please. I don't…I don't want to see him kill anymore…_"

Tears crept out of Cassie's closed eyes. Her jaw tightened and her eyes snapped open, a yellow tinge to their depths. She ran up to Damien and slugged him hard across the jaw, enhancing the punch with her powers. Without thinking a glowing pinkish-purple staff appeared in her hands and she began striking Damien with all of her might and skill, pushing him back.

Damien staggered back, shocked at the sudden outburst from the girl. He grunted in pain when he felt several ribs crack. Cassie rammed the end of the staff into his gut and he doubled over in pain. She then brought the staff up and with a resounding crack Damien flipped head over heels and landed in a heap. He dazedly regained his feet only to be struck again and again by Cassie.

The teen paused and Damien looked at her, blood dripping from his head, face, arms, chest and back. An eye was swollen shut which diminished the effect his glare would have had.

"How? How do you have this much power?" he demanded.

"Because I love people," she returned coolly and brought the staff slamming into his head. He crumpled to the floor and the tattoos slowly turned back to their original black. The X-Men slowly came around and stared in disbelief at the scene.

The staff disappeared from Cassie's hand and she knelt down next to Damien. His eyes fluttered open and Cassie noticed that they were back to their original hue. He coughed and blood dribbled out of his mouth. He weakly swallowed and smiled.

"The…thank…you…" he whispered hoarsely grasping Cassie's hand. "Y…you saved…me…"

Tears streamed out of Cassie's eyes as Jean knelt down on the opposite side. "I'm so sorry Sage. I…" she began.

"Did…what I…asked…" he wheezed. "Y…You saved…the…galaxy…"

"There had to have been another way," Cassie argued, clutching his hand tightly.

"There was…no…other…way. The…pendant…was…losing its…power…I don't…blame…you…" he said.

"But…" she began when he weakly reached up and held her face.

"I…love…you…" he whispered. His head fell back and his eyes misted over. Cassie began crying, tightly holding Sage's hand; sobs wracking her body. A warm hand rested on her shoulder and she looked up at Jean.

"Thank you," she said softly. "You've freed my brother from his curse."

"I'm sorry I killed him…" she began.

Jean cut her off. "Damien was killing him. If he asked you to stop him by whatever means necessary, he knew that death was his only escape. I don't blame you."

Cassie nodded. "I just…I didn't want…"

"Taking a life is never easy," Sam said softly. "Especially if it's someone we care about. Just know that I'm here if you want to talk to someone."

"We all are kiddo," Wolverine said.

"Let's return to the mansion and give Sage a proper burial," Xavier said. Beast reached down to gather Sage's body into his arms when a bright white light emerged from Sage's clothes. Sam and Cassie stared in awe.

"What the…" Cyclops began.

"My God…" Nightcrawler whispered.

"I don't believe it," Cassie said, a grin on her face.

"He did it…" Sam said.

"Did what?" Jean asked.

"Ascended," the two replied.

"What?" Beast asked.

"When a person's mind is enlightened, they Ascend to a higher plane of existence," Sam explained. "Daniel Ascended about two years ago, but was Descended for interfering in our plane of existence."

"I believe you'll be able to tell us more at the mansion…" Xavier began when the bodies of the monks began glowing and disappeared along with Sage's essence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only a few more chapters left! And thanks to everyone who reviewed. You shall get your pudding...after I make some more...reviewing makes me make pudding faster.


	18. Chapter 18

Over halfway done with the story! Writing a sequel has proven difficult, so I've been working on some other Stargate stories. I hope to have them up soon.

I own nothing...not even my soul. My high school took that about seven years ago and won't give it back.

As you can apparently see, this chapter takes place one year after Sage's death.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One year later…_

Cassie watched the new recruits from the Danger Room's Observation Room. She had graduated from high school and decided to stay on at the Institute and become an official X-Man. Sam had returned to Colorado to head the new SG team, SG-X. Kurt had decided to go with her and before they left he had proposed to Sam. She had gladly accepted and made sure he knew it as well.

"Hello Cassandra," a woman said with an English accent.

"Psylocke," she greeted. "How've you been?"

"Well. And you?" she answered.

"Good." Since the discovery that Cassie could form psychic weapons she had been training with Psylocke ever since.

"Ready for a sparring match when Logan is done?" she asked.

Cassie grinned and nodded. "Let me go change first," she said and left the Observation Room. She returned several minutes later and the two women waited for Logan to finish.

He looked up at the pair and grinned. "How about a three way match?" he offered.

"Sounds like fun," Cassie said.

"Indeed," Psylocke agreed and they walked down to the Danger Room and began a three way spar with Logan.

After only a few minutes of sparring they stopped when they heard Professor Xavier calling them to the War Room. The trio turned off the simulation and walked into the room, puzzled looks on their faces.

"What's up Professor?" Cassie asked.

"We just received word about a new mutant in Egypt," Xavier began. "From what Cerebro can determine, the mutant is male and approximately twenty seven years in age. Why he was detected so late I do not know as of yet. But go to Egypt and make sure no one harms him and vice versa.

"Storm, Psylocke, Wolverine, Raven, and Jean will go," Xavier said.

Cassie smiled at the use of her code name. She followed the other four out to the X-Jet and strapped herself in as Storm and Jean ran through the start up check list. A moment later they were airborne and heading for Egypt.

"How's Sam doing?" Wolverine asked, glancing over at Cassie.

"She's good. Happy to be going off-world again," Cassie replied.

"We should be there in an hour," Storm said, turning to them. "We'll land a few miles from the town he's in." They nodded and began talking about random things.

"_X-Jet, come in_," Xavier said through the radio.

"This is Storm. What is it Professor?"

"_I can't get a read on the mutant anymore. He's vanished. Find out what you can at in the town. Maybe someone saw him leave or knows who he is._"

"Will do Professor," Storm acknowledged. She expertly guided the craft down to the ground and gently placed it on the ground. "Let's go," she said. They rose to their feet and walked to the village.

They stopped several hundred feet from the town, their eyes wide. Smoke was billowing from several buildings and flames were roaring high in the air. Storm's eyes turned white and rain clouds sprang up. It began pouring as they entered the village.

"Excuse me," Storm said to a passing villager. "What happened?"

"Several people were murdered," she said, her voice tight with fear. "Never before have I seen death in such a manner."

"Where were these people murdered?" Jean asked.

"There," she said, pointing to the buildings on fire.

"How did they die?" Cassie asked.

"I do not know," the woman said.

"Thank you," Storm said as the woman hurried away. The group made their way to the smoldering buildings and discreetly entered. They began poking around, trying to find out what had happened.

"Over here," Wolverine called.

"My god…" Storm breathed.

Psylocke knelt down and looked at the dozen dead bodies. "Looks like they were killed by a knife of some sort."

"But there's no signs of entry," Cassie said. She suddenly cried out when a figure tackled her to the ground. She flung him off and looked up. "What the hell?"

The figure was completely black, his eyes blazing yellow, a distant look in their depths. Black smoke was floating off of his body. A knife gleamed in his hand. Wolverine launched himself at the figure but passed right through him.

"His mind's completely blocked off," Jean said. "I can't get through to him telepathically." She dodged a slash from his knife.

Psylocke formed a knife and rushed him. She slashed down, catching him on the arm. He backed into a shadow and vanished from view. The five X-Men looked around, searching for him.

"I don't smell him anymore," Wolverine said.

"Strange," Jean said, kneeling down.

"What?" Psylocke asked.

"Apparently, psionic weapons can hurt him," she explained, pulling out a cloth and dabbing some blood up with it. "Let's get back to the mansion. We can analyze this blood and see who it belongs to."

"I'll give my mother a call," Cassie finally said.

"Why?" Wolverine demanded.

"I sensed something in him. Something I…something I haven't sensed in almost four years." She looked at them, her eyes full of fear and determination. "That mutant… that guy was a Goa'uld."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The new batch of pudding is beginning to thicken. Now all you need to do is click that little button over there that says review...go on...click on it with your mouse...you know you want to...**


	19. Chapter 19

Another chapter! We're getting close to the end!

Anything you recognize does not belong to me.

_Last time..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Apparently, psionic weapons can hurt him," she explained, pulling out a cloth and dabbing some blood up with it. "Let's get back to the mansion. We can analyze this blood and see who it belongs to."_

_"I'll give my mother a call," Cassie finally said._

_"Why?" Wolverine demanded._

_"I sensed something in him. Something I…something I haven't sensed in almost four years." She looked at them, her eyes full of fear and determination. "That mutant… that guy was a Goa'uld."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You sure?" Janet asked as they rode the elevator down to the subbasement.

"Positive," Cassie assured. The doors opened and they walked out. Janet stared in awe at what she saw.

"This is incredible," she breathed.

"Thank you," Xavier said, wheeling up. "I'm Charles Xavier."

"Nice to finally meet you," Janet said.

"This way please," he said and guided them into the medical lab. "We've been analyzing the blood that was brought back from the mutant-Goa'uld."

They entered the lab and Jean came over to Janet. "Jean Grey, Doctor Fraiser," she said, introducing herself.

"Pleasure," Janet returned. "Cassie's told me a lot about you all."

"Likewise," Jean said. "We have the blood sample over here." She guided the petite doctor over to the computer and Janet stared intently at the text. Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"Mom…what is it?" Cassie inquired.

"There is naquadah in this sample, but that's not what's shocking me," Janet finally said, closing her eyes.

"Then what is?" Jean questioned.

"The DNA in this sample has several alleles in common with Sam." She looked at them. "This guy is Sam's brother."

"Sam never mentioned she had a younger brother," Jean exclaimed.

"She returns from her off-world mission in three hours. I'll give her a call and tell her to come down here," Janet said.

SG-X SG-X SG-X SG-X SG-X SG-X SG-X SG-X SG-X

Sam walked into the medical lab, wondering why she had been summoned there. "What's all this about?" she asked, looking at the people there.

"Why didn't you tell us about your younger brother?" Jean asked.

Sam's eyes hardened and she folded her arms over her chest. "I don't have a younger brother."

"Sam, we found his blood," Janet said gently, bringing up the allele information.

"He's…he's alive?" she choked out, her blue eyes softening and shining with tears. Kurt put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Where did you find it?"

"At the scene of a multiple murder in an Egyptian town," Ororo told her.

"There's more Sam," Cassie said. "He's not only a mutant. I could feel it in him," she said slowly.

Sam stared at her. "He's…he's a…Goa'uld?"

"He at least has naquadah in him," Janet said.

"We have to find him!" Sam said, looking at Xavier.

"I've been trying. But his mind is somehow blocked or shielded from me. I was only able to detect him once," he said.

"If you can't detect his mind, maybe someone can detect his DNA," Sam said.

"You're going to use _Prometheus_ to scan for him?" Janet asked.

Sam nodded. "I have to find him Janet. I have to."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now review or I shall say 'ni' to you.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello everyone who's stuck with this story! Hope you're enjoying these last few chapters. I won't be able to update for a while 'cause I'm going to New York City to go see Spamalot!

Lancealot: Spamalot!

Galahad: Spamalot!

Servant: It's only a play.

Me: Shh. Anyways, enjoy this chapter and as soon as I get back and fully recovered I will update. Now on with the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"If you can't detect his mind, maybe someone can detect his DNA," Sam said._

_"You're going to use Prometheus to scan for him?" Janet asked._

_Sam nodded. "I have to find him Janet. I have to."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Got a lock," a lieutenant on the _Prometheus_ said.

"Beam us down," Sam ordered.

"Yes ma'am," she replied and beamed the eight X-Men down.

Sam looked around and saw several mutilated bodies. "Dear god…" she whispered.

"Down!" Jean yelled. They dove to the side as gunfire sounded overhead. Sam rose to her feet, looking into the shadows.

"Hello?" she called out.

Her brother came out, his eyes staring dully ahead. He was mindlessly changing a clip on his gun and Psylocke took the opportunity to attack him. She slashed him across the chest. He calmly glanced down at it before violently backhanding her across the room. Cassie formed a staff in her hands.

"Jean, can you use your telepathy to sense how many minds are in him?" Sam asked, rising to her feet.

The red head closed her eyes and concentratedforseveral longmoments as Cassie battled Sam's brother. "I can feel two presences in him, but one is suppressed," Jean finally said.

"Take the overpowering one out," Sam ordered.

"Won't it kill him?" she asked.

Sam shook her head. "No. He should be fine."

Jean nodded and carefully focused her telekinesis and telepathy on him. With the utmost care she snapped the Goa'uld's neck and kept the toxins from killing Sam's brother. He fell to the floor and Sam was immediately by his side.

The black smoke surrounding his body vanished. He wore a pair of black pants and nothing else. His eyes fluttered open and he looked wildly around. "It's okay! It's going to be okay little brother. Big sis is here," Sam said softly.

Green eyes stared up at her. "S…Sammie?" he asked in a soft voice, much like a child's.

"I'm here Dusty," she said gently, a smile on her face. "Are you okay?"

"I had a bad dream," he said. "I kept hurting people against and I didn't want to."

"It's over now," she told him. As the words left her mouth a hole was torn into the wall and a figure floated in.

"I see I am not the first one here," he said.

"Stay outta this Magneto," Wolverine snarled.

"Who's going to stop me? You?" Magneto smirked.

Cassie stood in front of Magneto. "I suggest you back off bucket head. This matter doesn't concern you."

"On the contrary. I am here to offer this fine young man a chance to join the true leaders of the mutant race," Magneto said.

Dusty stood behind Sam. "I don't like him," he whispered.

"Back off Magneto. I won't let you near him," Sam snarled.

"Magma. Aren't we being a little over protective?"

"Not in the least," she replied coldly. "Leave now."

"Not without him," Magneto returned. "Join me young man. With the Brotherhood of Mutants we shall rule the world."

"Mommy said not to trust mutants like you," Dusty said.

"It will be the only way to save these sorry excuses for mutants," Magneto said. "Join me, or they die."

Storm could see the terror in Dusty's eyes and her anger grew. Her eyes turned white and lightening flared across the sky. "This is your final warning Magneto."

"As I said before, I'm not leaving without the boy."

"Oh yes you are," Cassie snarled and threw both of her arms out. Magneto was hurled out of the building and several hundred meters away.

"Beam us to the mansion!" Sam shouted in her communicator. In a flash of light they were in the subbasement of the Xavier Institute. Dusty grabbed onto Sam tightly, whimpering in fear. "It's okay Dusty. This place is safe."

Xavier wheeled up to them. "Welcome," he said to Dusty. "I am Professor Charles Xavier. What is your name?"

Dusty hid behind Sam, holding her tightly. "It's okay little guy. He's a good friend of mine," Sam said. Dusty slowly stepped out from behind Sam, the nervousness coming off of him in waves.

"Professor, allow me to introduce my younger brother; Jacob Dustin Carter. Everyone calls him Dusty though."

"Hi…" he said timidly.

Xavier could sense there was something wrong with Dusty's mind. He smiled warmly. "Well it's very nice to meet you Dusty. I'd wager you're a bit hungry." Dusty nodded. "Then Jubilee here will take you up to the kitchens to get you something to eat. I need to talk to your sister for a moment if that's all right."

Dusty nodded feeling as though he could trust Xavier and Jubilee smiled warmly at him. "C'mon. We got lots of stuff to eat," she said, taking his hand and leading him to the elevator. They disappeared as the doors closed with a ding.

"What's wrong with him Professor?" Rogue asked. "Shouldn't he be acting a little more grown up than that?"

"He was kidnapped twenty years ago," Sam said softly. "We never knew by who. We looked everywhere for him for months, but never found him. My mother took it personally and relentlessly searched. Two months after Dusty had been taken, my mother was threatened to drop the issue or she'd face the consequences. She didn't stop and was killed the following week."

"Then yer powers manifested," Logan said. "But what has that got to do with Dusty's behavior?"

"He probably grew up with the kidnapers. Learned from them. But then he was implanted with a Goa'uld for god knows how long. Once the Goa'uld died his mind probably reverted to before this all happened to protect him," Janet theorized.

"I can't stand seeing him like that," Sam said, wiping her eyes.

"How long has Dusty had his powers?" Psylocke asked.

"Since he was five," Sam said. "And I know that disappearing shadowy thing wasn't his power."

"Perhaps he developed that power later on," Ororo suggested.

Sam shook her head. "His power isexactly like yours," she said. "My mother was helping him control it before he was taken."

"Then how did he get that power?" Cassie asked.

"I may know," Janet said. "I was analyzing his blood and I discovered an unknown serum in his system. As near as I can tell, it synthesizes mutant abilities."

"And now that he's off will he go into withdrawal?" Sam anxiously asked.

Janet shrugged. "I can't say for sure. But from my experience with unknown drugs and serums I'd wager that'd be a fair assumption."

"We'll have him brought down to the medical isolation room if he starts showing symptoms. In the meantime, I think it best to come up with a way for his mind to mature to that of his body," Xavier said.

"How?" Sam asked.

"If I work with him every day; simulate a life he would have had with you, Sam, then he should be fully recovered in a month or so. The process will be long and you will need to help me Sam," the Professor said. "However, there is a risk," he warned.

"He could know it's fake and not believe any of it," Sam figured. Xavier nodded and Sam sighed. "Let me talk to him. Explain what happened and the choice he now has. He can decide on his own."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Now click the review button. If you don't, an unmarked white van will pull up outside of your house and ninjas will get out and kidnap you to make you review.**


	21. Chapter 21

I'm back! New York was awesome and if anyone gets the chance, go see _Spamalot_! It's funnier than the movie. Only a few more chapters left. Enjoy!

I own nothing you recognize.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam walked into the kitchen and smiled at Dusty eating a large bowl of ice cream while being entertained by Jubilee. "Hey guy," she said, sitting across from him. "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah," he said. "Jubilee has a cool power."

"Thanks," Jubilee said. She glanced down at her watch. "I'm late for a spar with Wolvie. I'll see ya around kiddo." She gave one last display of her powers before leaving the room.

"I like it here," Dusty said.

"So do I," Sam said with a smile. "Dusty, we need to talk."

"I was asleep for a long time, wasn't I?" he asked.

She smiled faintly. "You've been gone for a long time, yes."

"I know what I did," he whispered. "But I can't remember it all. I just have these flashes and images of everything."

Sam rested a hand on her brother's. "Twenty years ago, you were taken away from us. We did everything we could to find you, but the people who took you were like smoke. We couldn't find them. But Mom gave her life trying to find you."

"Mommy's dead?"

Sam nodded. "So is Dad. But I know they loved you with all their hearts. And they'd want you to be happy and live life, not be swallowed by grief from actions you couldn't control."

"But…I don't know what else to do," he said quietly.

"Professor Xavier can help with that," she said. "Remember how Mom was able to talk to us in our minds?" He nodded. "Well, Professor Xavier can do that too. And he thinks he can use his power to help you have the childhood you should have. The choice is ultimately yours though."

"Will I think Mommy and Daddy are still alive?"

"The Professor will probably use my experiences. Which means you'll go through all the pain I went through when Mom died and then later Dad."

"But I need to do it. I wanna help people. I need to help people," he said softly.

Sam smiled. "Then let's go tell Xavier." She rose to her feet and they returned to the subbasement where Xavier was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I apologize for the short chapter, but there's only like, one or two more left. Reviews are appreciated and will make me get over this cold I got in NYC...please review so I get better...I don't see you reviewing...that's it! No pudding for you since you didn't review!


	22. Chapter 22

I just had a test on the law of mass communication so my brain is now officially mush. If anyone knows where I can find a replacement brain, let me know. Until, enjoy the story. There's only one more chapter left after this.

Anything you recognize isn't mine. If it was I wouldn't be worrying about how to pay for college.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ororo walked into the atrium and was surprised to see Dusty floating in the middle of the room, a gentle breeze rustling the leaves of the plants. She walked in and Dusty opened his eyes. He smiled warmly at Ororo.

"Hey," he said. Two and a half monthshad passed since he had arrived at the mansion and his mind had matured. He still remembered everything he had done, but he had reasoned with his sister that his memory of the skills he learned could help the X-Men on future missions.

"Am I disturbing you?" she asked.

"Nah," he said, a warm smile on his face. "I just like coming in here to clear my head and practice with my powers."

"As do I," she agreed. "I've never met another person who could manipulate weather as I do," she said after a moment.

"That makes two of us," he said.

"Where did you go after you finished your treatments with Professor Xavier?" she asked as he joined her on the bench.

"Went to go see my brother Mark and his kids, then went to my parents' graves. After that…I sorta went on a vision quest thing," he said, a faint blush in his face.

"A vision quest?" she asked, intrigued.

"Yeah. Ever since I was a kid I loved that kind of stuff. Always felt more connected with nature. Guess my abilities reflect that," he laughed.

"I guess they do," Ororo said.

He suddenly rose to his feet. "Wanna go do something?" he asked, his green eyes warm and hopeful.

"That sounds nice," she said, rising gracefully to her feet. They walked into the garage and he swung a leg over the motorcycle he had bought. Ororo got on behind him and he offered her a helmet. She declined and they roared out of the garage, heading into the city. Ororo smiled as she felt the wind whip her hair back.

A short time later they pulled up to a large glass building and Dusty shut off the bike. They got off and she looked at the building with disbelieving eyes. "This is the new conservatory," she said.

"C'mon," he said and they walked inside.

Ororo's eyes lit up as she looked around at all the plant life. "This place is most beautiful," she said.

Dusty smiled. "I know of things that are more beautiful," he said softly. They walked around in the conservatory, their shoes thudding gently on the ground.

"Thank you for taking me here," she said.

He stared at the ground. "I actually wanted to ask you something," he said.

"And you brought me here to soften me up to say yes," she told him with a grin.

He smiled, his face red. "I've been found out," he said.

"What did you want to ask me?" she asked.

"Would…would you like to go to my sister's wedding with me?" he asked nervously, biting his lower lip in anticipation.

Ororo smiled, touched at his kindness. "I'd love to," she said, holding his hand with her own.

Dusty smiled, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest. "Did you want to get something to eat?" he suggested.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked.

He grinned. "That's a secret," he replied and he led them back to his bike. They got on and drove for a few miles to a small outdoor café. They sat down at a table and ordered some food.

"Who told you about this place?" she asked, sipping on some tea.

"Sam," he admitted, taking a drink of water.

"What do you think of Kurt?"

"He's a nice guy. I'm glad my sister found someone who loves her for who she is, not what she is," he said. "Part of me hopes to find someone who'll care about me like that," he admitted.

"And the other part?" Ororo asked.

"Is afraid."

"Afraid of being loved?"

"Afraid of hurting the people I love," he answered. He laughed bitterly. "I know how Logan feels."

"Not knowing the entirety of your past," she translated. He nodded. "Dusty, you have the same chance as Logan does. You can make a future for yourself."

"I have a lot to make up for Ororo," he said. "I don't even know how many people I hurt when…"

"It wasn't you Dustin," she said, resting a warm hand on his. "The important thing is you want to make up for something you had no control over. That proves to me you're a good man." He smiled and nodded in consent.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you review I will do my best to post another story, but I need motivation to post it. Reviews are that motivation. That means you need to click that little button that says review with your mouse. It won't bite back you know.


	23. Chapter 23

The final chapter! How exciting and sad! For those of you who've stuck with this thanks for the nice reviews and putting up with me. As I've said, this is my first story. I'm trying to work on other Stargate stories, but I'm having some writer's block. Oh well. Enjoy.

I own nothing...not even my soul. My high school stole that...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nervous?" Janet asked, arching a brow at her friend.

Sam gave an anxious laugh. "Put me in harms way and I won't bat an eye. Getting married has me more nervous than disarming a naquadah nuke with only thirty seconds on the clock."

"Well you look beautiful," Cassie said. "Kurt's jaw is gonna hit the floor."

"I just…I just can't believe we're actually getting married. It feels like a dream," Sam said, smoothing her plain white silk dress.

A knock sounded on the door and Dusty walked in. "We're ready…wow," he said, looking at Sam. "Looking good Sam."

"You look sharp," she returned, hugging him.

"Thanks. Everything's set. We're just waiting on you guys now," he said. "I know how long women can take," he teased and ducked out before anything could be thrown at him.

"He really asks for it sometimes…" Sam grumbled.

"Come on. Let's show how stunning you look to everyone," Janet said, guiding her friend out of the room.

Kurt looked down the aisle as the music started and his yellow eyes widened in awe. Sam smiled nervously at him as she came down the aisle. She was soon standing next to him. They turned and faced General Hammond.

"You look beautiful," Kurt whispered to her.

"And you look handsome," Sam returned softly, gazing at him sideways. He was wearing a simple tuxedo and at Sam's insistence he wasn't wearing the image inducer. They turned their attention back to Hammond and the rest of the ceremony went by in a blur. The next thing they knew they were kissing each other amidst cheering crowds of friends and family.

SG-X SG-X SG-X SG-X SG-X SG-X SG-X SG-X SG-X SG-X SG-X SG-X SG-X SG-X

Dusty walked over to Sam, being careful not to get in the way of any of the dancers. He sat down in a chair and looked over at Sam. "So how's the new bride?" he asked, taking a sip of beer.

"Happier than I've ever been," she replied with a smile. "I just wish…I wish Mom and Dad could've been here."

"They were," Dusty replied. "You, me, and Mark carry them around in our hearts and minds. They'll always be alive as long as we still love their memories."

Sam smiled wider and hugged her younger brother. "I'm glad you're back," she said, ruffling his hair.

"Someone has to keep an eye on you. How else would you get out of trouble?" he teased with a grin.

"As I recall, it was me always bailing you out of trouble," Sam retorted. They chuckled and glanced around the large room Xavier had rented for them.

"You going to the SGC after the honeymoon?" Dusty asked after a moment.

"Yeah. The President wants to make SG-X an official part of the SGC. What're you going to be doing now?" she asked.

"Might stay on as an X-Man," he replied.

"So you can stay close to Ororo?" Sam asked slyly as she took a sip of wine. His face reddened and Sam laughed. "I hope you two stay together. I know she likes you a lot," Sam said.

Dusty nodded. "So do I."

"So, what'll your code name be?" Sam asked, changing the topic.

"Tempest," he replied.

"Nice," she commented.

He nodded and saw Ororo standing off to the side. "Now if you'll excuse me," he said, rising to his feet. Sam smiled as she watched her brother and Ororo begin to dance, unable to look away from the other's eyes.

"They make a good couple," Kurt said from behind Sam.

"Yeah. I hope they stay together, even if it's for a little while. Dusty deserves some happiness in his life."

"It appears he found it," Kurt observed.

"Yeah," she agreed, a small smile on her face.

"Dance?" Kurt asked. She nodded and followed him out onto the floor. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled as Ororo rested her head on Dusty's shoulder.

_I hope the two of you are happy together. And I just hope his past doesn't come back to haunt him,_ she thought silently to herself.

**The End?**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope you all enjoyed it. Hopefully I'll be struck with an idea for the sequel, but so far no luck. Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
